Power Rangers Data Squad
Power Rangers Data Squad is a 2015 series created by TMNTHedgehog5. It tells the story of Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, & Amy who were living they're normal lives on Plant Earth, Sonic's arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman who is willing to take over another dimension called "Cyberspace". This happens in a universe where no other Power Rangers have existed. Characters Rangers Other Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies * Spike * The CyberSquad * Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private * Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE & Rotor * Hiro, Baymax, Gogo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon & Fred * Will, Irma, Taranee, Corneilla & Hay Lin Other Heroes The Winx Team The Twin magical Girls The Idol magical Girls Pretty Cures The Mermaid Princesses Sailor Scouts The Secret Flowers Tenkai Knights Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles PowerPuff Girls Z The 3 Ninja's Xhaolin Monks Digimon Tamers Digi-Destined Kamui Senketsu The Elite Four Harmony Force Legendary Past Rangers Masked Rangers Jacker Rangers Battle Rangers Power Rangers Sun Rangers Super Rangers Dyna Rangers Bio Rangers Beast Rangers Sonic Rangers Spirit Rangers Bio Academy Rangers Street Rangers Geo Rangers Sky Rangers Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Mystic Force Operation Overdrive Jungle Fury R.P.M Super Samurai Super Megaforce Dino Charge Energy Chaser Rangers Civillains *Beetlejuice *Princess Yuna *Dusty Crophopper *Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Big G. Goda & Sneech Honekawa *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe & D.A *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin & Tika Villains * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot Demon Psycho Rangers Arsenal Transformation Devices * Digital Wrest Morpher * Remote Cyclone Morpher Weapons Robbie Diaz *Omega Sword. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Mordecai *Delta Lance. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Yoshi *Slasher Axe. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Sunset Shimmer *Flaming Daggers *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Amy Rose *Power Hammer. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Atticus Akito *Metal Blade. *Cyber Delta Cannon. Zoe Batheart *Hearted Bow. *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Zords *Red Omega Zord *Blue Delta Zord *Green Slasher Zord *Yellow Flaming Zord *Pink Power Zord *Grey Metal Zord *Purple Hearted Zord Combined *The Cyber Delta Megazord. Episodes Pilot *A New Legend Of Heroes Season 1 (Data Squad Saga) #The Call to Action Part 1 #The Call to Action Part 2 #Mordecai's Big Break #??? #??? #??? #Initiating Space Patrol Delta #??? #??? #??? #??? #It's a Jungle Fury Out Here #??? #??? #Power Rangers & Digimon Tamers Unite #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Data Squad Meet's Super Megaforce Part 1 #Data Squad Meet's Super Megaforce Part 2 #??? #??? #New Foes, Old Friends #The Mermaid Princess Rescue #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Lucina, The Diamond Ranger #??? #??? #??? #Sue Minamoto, The Girl That Became The Pearl Ranger #??? #??? #??? #Friendship is Harmony #??? #??? #??? #Forever Rangers #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 2 (DNA Delta Squad Saga) #The Rise of the Digital DNA Crystal's Part 1 #The Rise of the Digital DNA Crystal's Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Movie's #Power Rangers Data Squad Xenoverse #Power Rangers Data Squad & The 3 Ninja's: The Warrior's Path #??? #??? #??? Trivia *A new legacy of power rangers will be continued in ''Power Rangers Xenoforce'' Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV series